Indifférence
by Martelca
Summary: Une petit fic DomWata bien évidemment : Un Wata qui se pose des questions... NEW : Attention petit spoil... Dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Indifférence.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD... bien dommage XD j'en aurais changé des choses lol

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ( Wata/Dom évidemment )

C'est ma premiere fic sur XXXholic... et encore c'est rare que j'écrive lol... Donc voila j'ai fait de mon mieux TToTT

Et je trouve ça dommage qu'il ait pas bcp de fic sur XXXholic ouinnnnnn TToTT Mais bon on peu pas tout avoir non plu xD

* * *

Indifférence

Partie 1

Assis sur le banc, le repas entre les mains, comme chaque midi … tout seul.

Je me sens mal…

Terriblement mal…

Je suis ce qu'il y a de plus inquiet.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

Ça m'énerve !!

Je vois Himawari-chan qui vient me rejoindre.

Et étrangement…

Je ne saute pas de joie comme je devrais l'être.

Même les petits cœurs ne flottent pas à mes cotés, en voyant la belle Himawari-chan.

Je suis surtout intéressé à ses arrières, cherchant quelque chose…

…Quelqu'un.

Personne, il n'est toujours pas là.

Je ne le vois nulle part…

Pourquoi cela me fait si mal ?!

Et surtout… qu'est-ce qu'il fait, tain ?!!

- Watanuki-kun ?...

Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet… elle a sûrement vu mon air dépité…

Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi…

Je m'efforce donc à lui sourire.

Même si je sais, qu'elle a remarqué que, ces jours-ci, je n'allais pas bien du tout…

Et mes cernes sur le visage… je dois ressembler à un mort vivant en plus de ça…

Pfff…

Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça ?!

-Himawari-chan ! Alors comment c'est passé le conseil de classe ?

-Très bien, cela doit faire un petit moment que tu m'attends Watanuki-kun…

-Ca va, je commence à en avoir l'habitude…

L'habitude de l'attendre…

Tout seul…

Deux semaines… que je reste, des fois là, comme un con !

Et c'est long deux semaines !

Normalement, l'autre idiot est toujours collé à moi !

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le fait plus hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, bon sang ?!

Et surtout…

Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il s'éloigne toujours, dès que je m'approche de lui ?!

Ça n'a aucun sens !

J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait grave la gueule !

Tout ce qu'on c'est dit durant ses deux semaines, c'est « bonjour » et encore ! Ce n'est pas tout le temps !

Même si il n'est pas très bavard, ce n'est pas normal ptain !

Il devrait être là en train de me piquer ma nourriture…

…et manger comme un goinfre, tout en me traitant de crétin !

Me coller au basque !

Me faire chier à longueur de journée !

Me dire de la fermer !

M'énerver surtout !

Me fait-il vraiment la tête ?

Quel idiot…

Je regarde mon repas et je me sens incapable de le manger.

Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai mal à l'estomac…

A croire que cet imbécile me fait tourner la tête en bourrique !

Pour que j'aie encore le courage de lui préparer son bento !

Chaque jour…

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne vient même plus chercher son repas…

Dès que les cours prennent fin, il s'en va… s'en rien dire…

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui je lui ai fait des marrons…

… même si ce n'est pas la saison des marrons…

Il aime bien les marrons…

Il ne nous tien plus compagnie…

Raaaaah, mais pourquoi cela me fait si mal ?!

Marre à la fin !

Je devrais être content ! Je suis enfin seul avec Himawari-chan !

Comme je l'ai toujours souhaité, non ?

Même quand il n'est pas là, il fout toujours sa merde !

Et moi…

Comme le plus grand des idiots de la planète…

Je lui prépare son bento !

En espérant le voir arriver…

Et je ne le vois toujours pas…

Ça m'énerve !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à toujours penser à lui, là ?!

- Tu ne manges pas Watanuki-kun ?...

- …

Non, je n'ai vraiment pas faim…

Et rien ne pourrait me rendre l'appétit…

Je ne suis pas sympa avec elle… à rester plonger dans le silence…

-J'ai croisé Doumeki- kun tout à l'heure…

Elle me dit ça comme si elle savait que je pensais à lui !

Elle ne doit surtout pas penser ça !

Raaaaah ! Mais faut pas que je pense à cet idiot !

Ça ne me ressemble absolument pas !

Je vois déjà Yuko m'énerver avec ça, si elle l'apprenait !

Mais d'un coté…

- Ah ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?...

- Pas spécialement… il a juste dit qu'il allait s'entraîner pour sa compétition de tir à l'arc…

Eh bien ! Evidemment ! C'est donc ça !

Sa compétiooooonnnnnnn !

Mais il se fiche de moi ou bien ?!

Ce n'est pas durant deux semaines qu'il va faire que ça !

Même avant, il venait nous voir avec ses foutus entraînements à la noix !

Il me gonfle se mec !

Ptain, sérieux… je commence à croire, qu'il me manque…

Et puis quoi encore !

…

-Watanuki-kun… il voudrait peut-être mieux que tu rentres chez toi…

-Tout vas bien, ne t'en fais pas…

Elle a insisté pour que je rentre…

Je n'ai pas pus dire non…

De plus, Himawari-chan a raison.

J'ai besoin de me reposer…

Je suis vraiment épuisé…

Je suis rentré chez moi.

Me coucher direct au lit…

Faut vraiment que je parle à Doumeki…

Le plus vite sera mieux.

Faut que je sache pourquoi il m'ignore…

Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

Ce n'est pas normal tout ça.

Même les larmes viennent me rejoindre…

Vraiment pas normal…

A suivre !

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre fini ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu comme début... je sais c'est pas très sympa pour Wata... mais je veux pas le laisser comme ça! XD

Reviews ? TToTT


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

J'avoue pas être très fiere de moi...

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, donc je fais se que je peux... avec tout les exams que j'ai cette semaine TToTT

J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je balaye…

Et je balaye…

Plus je balaye le jardin de Yuko, plus je fatigue.

Je suis toujours en forme normalement.

Evidemment, avec la nuit que j'ai passée…

Enfin, les nuits…

Avec le peu que je dors, c'est normal.

Et oui, encore…

À croire que je suis vraiment malade.

Tout ça à cause de cet abruti !

Cela va faire maintenant… :

Vingt-trois jours !

Pas un jour de plus, ni un jour de moins.

Trois semaines et deux jours…

Ca va faire bientôt un mois !

…

Il me fait vraiment la gueule.

Je ne vois pas se que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Vu la façon qu'il m'évite.

Mais qu'ai-je dont fait bon sang ?

Ce n'est sûrement pas mes injures…

Il en a bien trop l'habitude déjà.

A moins que…

Qu'il en a marre ?

Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'on a parlé.

Je lui avais dis sèchement de me foutre la paix.

Et depuis… il me cause plus…

Ce n'est pas pour ça comme même ?!

Ca serait vraiment trop stupide !

Je lui disais ça tous les jours tout de même.

Ce n'est pas une fois de plus qui va le faire s'éloigner de moi…

S'éloigner de moi… je n'aime pas cette phrase…

Elle me fait mal…

Pfff…

Et puis, qui sait ?

Il est difficile de le comprendre se mec…

Sans aucune expression…

Enfin presque… ça lui arrive d'avoir une autre expression sur le visage.

Autres que de l'indifférence…

Mais là… en se moment…

Il est « Monsieur l'indifférent »

Il m'énerve d'être comme ça ptain !

Hier après midi, après les cours.

Comme chaque jour, depuis une semaine.

J'avais encore le peu de courage d'aller le voir.

Plutôt essayer de le voir.

Tous les jours que je passe chez lui frapper à cette merde de porte !

Avec un bento à la main.

En espérant pouvoir manger avec lui…

Et qu'il m'explique son ignorance…

Mais, comme chaque jour, personne n'ouvre cette maudite porte !

Personne !

Et le pire ! C'est que je suis sûr qu'il était à la maison !

C'était certain !

Où pouvait-il être de toute manière ??

Pourquoi ne pas m'ouvrir ?

Ce n'est pas si dur de tourner une poignée

Je sais qu'il était chez lui…

Je crois que ça ne sert à rien que j'y retourne aujourd'hui.

Je commence à désespérer…

Il m'arrive même d'aller l'attendre devant son temple, chaque matin, pour aller aux cours.

Là, il ne pouvait pas m'éviter !

Et il y a vraiment qu'à se moment là où je pouvais lui parler.

On fait le chemin ensemble.

Mais il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

Pourtant je lui parlais… cherchant à comprendre.

Et il n'a rien dit…

Que dois-je faire, pour qu'il m'écoute ??!!

Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'être mal comme ça ?

Quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à comprendre !?

Ma tête se tourne directement vers la personne qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je regarde Yuko.

Qui est tranquillement assise sur sa chaise longue.

Tout en me fixant, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

Oh là, ce n'est pas bon signe tout ça !

C'est quoi se sourire ?

Non, ce n'est pas à elle, à qui, je demanderais de l'aide !

Et pourquoi je lui demanderais d'abord ?

Cela ne lui regarde pas !

Même si j'ai l'horrible sensation qu'elle sait déjà tout.

Avec son grand sourire…

Quelle vipère…

Et puis…pourquoi me regarde-t-elle avec ses yeux là ??!!

Je balaye de plus en plus vite.

Essayant d'enlever ses maudites pensées de mon crane !

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mon Watanuki ?

-Je ne suis pas TON Watanuki !!

Et merde… !

Que vais-je lui dire ?

Elle rigole…

Elle se fiche vraiment de moi.

-Doumeki-kun te manque n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ??! Ca va pas non ??!

Elle sait toujours tout !

Et de quoi elle se mêle bon sang ?!

Je pose mon ballet.

Je me prépare à partir.

Voulant fuir la conversation.

Comme un lâche…

-Tu pars déjà ?

Je pars sans dire un mot de plus.

Je n'ai pas d'explication à lui donner...

Que pourrais-je lui dire ?

Même moi… je ne comprends pas se qui m'arrive…

…

-Ce n'est pas en agissant comme cela… que Doumeki-kun reviendra à toi, Watanuki… Doumeki-kun réussi bien à se que je vois… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

A suivre !

* * *

Wata: On dirait que ça t'amuses de me mettre dans cet état !!!! 

Martel: Mais nan... je veux juste que tu te poses les bonnes questions... et je vois que c'est toujours pas le cas... ( deprimée)

Wata- De quoi est-ce que tu parles????!!

Martel- ( Voit Dom) Lui il le sait !!!

Wata- (prend Dom par le col de sa chemise) PARLE!!!!!

Dom-...

Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Indifférence.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Dislaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD... bien dommage XD j'en aurais changé des choses lol

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ( Wata/Dom évidemment )

Voici la suite... je sais ça été un peu long, gomen TToTT

* * *

Indifférence

Chapitre 3

Et voila… Fallait que je me trouve ici, à cet endroit là…

Je suis fourré devant son temple à la noix !

Même si je dois m'avouer, que je me sens plutôt bien ici.

Je ne ressens aucun esprit…

En plus d'être là, je me suis amusé à lui préparer son bento…

Et oui, encore !

Des…

Il a intérêt à le manger cette fois-ci ! Ou je lui ferrais avaler moi-même !

Aujourd'hui, je ne le lâcherais pas de la journée !

Même si je devrais nous mettre en retard pour l'école !

Je ne le laisserais pas m'ignorer pendant encore longtemps.

Le pire, c'est que je ne lui ai rien fait à cet abruti…

Bon, d'accord…

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas non plus très cool avec lui.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison, quoi !

Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi le problème ? Et qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Pour ne pas me parler ?

Je ne pige que dalle…

…

J'espère qu'il va ouvrir la bouche cette fois.

Pourquoi… pourquoi je veux tant le revoir ?

L'entendre me parler, même pour ces bêtises…

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Doumeki…

Le voila, je le vois sortir de son temple.

Il me regarde, le visage endormi.

Il n'a pas l'air de m'ignorer pour l'instant…

Raaaah et je me sens mal à l'aise ! Fait chier !

Il s'avance vers moi…

Je dois dire quelque chose avant qu'il file encore sans m'adresser la parole.

- Salut… Doumeki. Ca te dirait, qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ?; dis-je en essayant de lui sourire.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé lui dire ces mots un jour.

Mais j'ai réussi à le stopper et il continue de m'observer.

En face de moi…

Sans aucune expression particulière sur le visage.

Je commence vraiment à me sentir mal là…

Tu t'en rends pas compte ou bien ?

Je n'aime pas ce silence…

On dirait que tu le fais exprès…

Il y a quelques jours, je disais que ta présence ne me manquait pas…

Mais là… je commence pas à trouver cela amusant…Doumeki.

Il me regarde comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher…

Tes yeux se portent dorénavant vers mon sac, où se repose ton bento que je t'ai préparé.

Pour après, se remettre de nouveau sur moi…

Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe, s'il te plait…

-Je te manque, Watanuki ?

Il me demande ça d'un naturel presque… effrayant !

Comment ose-t-il me le demander ?

Parce qu'il ne le sait pas peut-être ?!

Il pense que je suis là, devant lui, pour des prunes ou quoi ?!

Il veut que je lui dise « oui », c'est ça ?!

Bah, il peut toujours courir !!

C'est lui qui me doit des explications !

Pas moi !

Il me fixe du regard, je m'inquiète vraiment de la situation !

Que veut-il ?...

-Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais plu me revoir…

-Hein ?!

Mais enfin…je…

Il devrait avoir l'habitude que je le lui dise non ?

Et puis, il sait très bien que c'est faux.

Enfin, j'ai compris que c'était faux ces derniers temps.

Pourquoi me dire ça… ?

Il ne va pas bien ce type !

Il veut peut-être que je lui dise que…impossible !

Je ne me rabaisserais pas à ce point !

Je n'ai rien à lui dire…hum…

C'est vrai que je lui ai dit plusieurs fois…

Mais… c'est vrai, je le regrette maintenant…

Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Kyaaa ! Je ne devrais pas penser à ça !

Il s'approche encore plus de moi, même trop proche.

De plus, il me regarde durement.

J'ai presque envie de me tailler en courant.

Mes jambes ne semblent pas être du même avis.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Domeki ?...

-Tu pleures souvent n'est-ce pas ?...

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!!

Comment sait-il cela ?!

Il ne devrait pas être au courant !

C'est impossible !...

Il fallait qu'il me parle de ça maintenant !

Je ne me sens pas bien di tout là…

Comme un lâche, j'essaye d'échapper à la discussion.

Je crois que c'est allé trop loin…

Mais évidemment, au moment où j'essaye de m'éloigner…

Il me retient par le bras et me plaque contre le mur de l'entrée.

Je ne suis pas rassuré là !

Ce serrait-il enfin décidé à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?!

J'ai plu trop envie d'entendre…

Mais quelle idée de venir le voir aussi…

Je suis vraiment le pire de tous les imbéciles !

-Domeki ?!!

-Je l'ai sût avec cet œil ; dit-il en montrant son œil droit.

-Mais je croyais que…

Je panique.

Je sais plu quoi faire !

Ton visage s'approche du mien.

C'est sûr !

Ce n'est pas normal !!

Il se penche vers mon oreille.

Me murmurant quelques mots…

-Je peux voir à travers cet œil quand tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... Pourquoi as-tu pleuré Watanuki ?...

C'est gênant…

Terriblement gênant…

Je fais tout pour échapper à son regard.

Mais impossible.

Je ne suis pas non plu dans mon état normal.

Je suis tout rouge je crois là…

Ce n'est pas normal !

Pas seulement parce que Domeki est très proche de moi…

Mais aussi parce que son visage a changé…

Il a l'air d'être… inquiet ?

Cela me surprend…

Je n'arrive plu à le voir !!

Je ne veux pas qu'il voit mon visage !

Alors je fais de mon possible pour bouger.

Mais il semble, ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

Faut-il vraiment que je lui réponde ?

Et si je le faisais ?

Je n'aime pas ce genre de situation…

-Dis-moi…

-Et si c'était… de ta faute ?

Il me lache.

Il n'a pas aimé cette réponse ?

Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait pas lacher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Il n'y a que maintenant que je prends compte de mes paroles.

Je suis stupide de lui avoir dit ça.

Que vas-t-il penser, maintenant ?

Je viens à peine de lui avouer que je pleurais à cause de lui…

Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça…

Vraiment pas bon…

Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça…

-On va finir par être en retard, partons… ; dit-il en m'évitant du regard.

-Oui…

Durant tout le chemin, il ne m'a à peine adressé la parole.

N'y même regarder…

Et si le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de moi ?

* * *

J'ai passé une journée épouvantable.

Une fois de plus…

Tout ça à cause de cet idiot !

Je ne sais vraiment plu quoi faire avec lui…

-Et si tu lui disais la vérité, hein ?!; dit Yuko en arrivant dans la cuisine sans que je m'en rende compte !

-Kyaaaaa !!! Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'apparaître comme ça derrière moi ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-A moins que… tu n'ais toujours pas compris…, continue-t-elle sans prendre gaffe à ce que je viens de dire.

-Compris quoi ?

Elle aussi elle m'énerve !

Rahhh elle ne pourrait pas être plus claire ?!

J'en ai marre qu'elle sache que je pense à ce…

Graaaaahh !!!!

Comprendre quoi ?! Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

Et cette sorcière venue de l'enfer ose encore me sourire !

Elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas…

Mhum… j'ai pas envie de savoir elle va encore me demander quelque chose en échange !

-N'oublie pas de ramener du saké !

Et elle ose encore changer de sujet…

-Tu vas encore avoir la crève demain ! Raaaaah !

-T'énerves pas mon Watanuki…

-Je ne suis pas TON Watanuki !!

-Oui je sais… tu es le siens…

-Hein ?!...

-Allez, j'ai soif !

Je ne comprends décidément rien à rien…

TToTT !

* * *

A suivre ! Plus de Dom Wata dans le prochain chap... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Indifférence.

**Auteur :** Martelca

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD... bien dommage XD j'en aurais changé des choses lol

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ( Wata/Dom évidemment )

Oui je sais ça été long… mais j'avais pas d'ordi pendant un bon moment et j'étais en panne d'inspiration… mais c'est bon là !

* * *

**Indifférence**

**Chapitre 4**

_Je suis dans les vapes._

_Je ne ressens que de la fatigue…_

_Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à bouger ?_

_La seule chose dont j'ai encore le souvenir, un rêve._

_Un rêve anormal qui semblait inconcevable mais si réel…_

_J'ai l'impression d'y être resté toute une éternité._

_Mhumm…_

_J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour affronter enfin la réalité._

_Un monde, où en un court instant, j'avais oublié._

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_Une fois qu'ils furent bien ouverts…_

_L'APOCALYPSE !!_

_Première chose que je vois : « ses yeux »…_

_Ce n'est pas normal !_

_Et la chose qui ma de suite attiré l'attention… :_

_Ses lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes !!_

_Alors là, pas di tout NORMAL !!_

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!;_ criais-je de suite. _

_Je m'éloigne de lui à vitesse éclaire._

_Non, mais dites-moi que je rêve !_

_Il voulait m'embrasser ou bien ??!!_

_Le pire, c'est que je suis tout rouge, très rouge !_

_De surprise alors que cela devait être de colère !_

_De grosse colère même!!_

_Je devrais lui mettre mon poing dans sa gueule ouais !_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par le crâne ?!_

_Regardant ma confusion, Domeki s'éloigne lui aussi…_

_Il se bouche les oreilles, ça ne me surprend même pas…_

_Il me connaît…_

-Es…espèce de… de sale pervers !!! I…Idiot !! Tu n'es qu'un… ; _essayais-je de dire tout en bégayant, mauvais ça…_

-La ferme !; _Coupa-t-il tout simplement, avec le plus grand calme possible au monde._

_Comment peut-il être aussi calme à moment pareil ?_

_A sa place, j'aurais honte moi !_

_Il aurait profité de mon inconscience ???!_

_Aiieee, j'imagine le pire là…_

_Mais quel con !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu… ??!!!

-Tu t'es évanoui.

_Ça ne répond pas à ma question !_

_J'hallucine, monsieur change de conversation ?_

_Pour quelqu'un d'aussi direct que lui, ça me surprend !_

_Mais étrangement, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir…_

_Raaahh… Watanuki arrête de rougir devant lui !_

_En plus, je n'ai aucune excuse de me mettre dans cet état…_

_Il pourrait croire des choses… mon dieu…_

_Et puis, je sais très bien que je me suis évanoui, il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire…_

_Sinon je ne serais pas dans la chambre de l'infirmerie de l'école._

_C'est sûrement Domeki qui m'y a emmené…_

_J'ai sentis que c'était lui._

_C'est trop gênant !_

_Et aussi, il n'était pas avec moi lorsque c'est arrivé._

_Faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un pépin…_

_Il est toujours là pour m'apporter son aide._

_Ou encore…_

_Me sauver la vie tout simplement._

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi fait-il ça ?_

_Et tout à l'heure il a voulut…_

-Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge… ;_ dit-il en posant sa main sur mon front._

-NON !; _je suis pivoine…_

_Merde, il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça !_

_Purée, je n'ai aucune raison de me mettre dans cet état non plus !_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? Je me sens si bizarre._

_Dès qu'il est là, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal…_

_Lorsque j'évite son regard pour observer l'autre coté de la pièce…_

_Il s'assit juste à coté de moi._

_Je flippe…_

_Pourquoi reste-t-il là bon sang ?!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?_

_Le pire, c'est que je crains un max…_

_Je suis maudit de chez maudit…_

-Tu t'évanouis souvent ces temps-ci Watanuki…

_Cette voix, une faible voix …_

_Ça me surprend…_

_Je vais finir par penser qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…_

_Impossible._

_Il ne peut pas s'en soucier, il est dur avec moi._

_Je m'évanoui souvent c'est vrai…_

_Je rencontre des gens par mes rêves…_

_Comme si c'était réel…_

_Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi…_

_Mais là…_

-De toute manière, qu'est-ce que t'en as foutre ?;_ lui demandais-je sèchement tout en me retournant vers lui. _

_Il me regarde méchamment._

_La dernière fois que je l'avais vu ainsi c'était quand j'avais sacrifié mon œil…_

_J'ai fait quoi encore ?!_

_Je ne fais que dire ce que je pensais…_

_Pourtant, il a l'air très en colère._

_C'est rare de le voir ainsi._

_C'est même effrayant …_

-Parce que tu crois que je suis indifférent à ce qui t'arrives ?! Pauvre idiot.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Et si je te demandais pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tout ce temps ?!

_C'était plus fort que moi._

_C'est sortit tout seul._

_Je voudrais tant savoir pourquoi il s'est éloigné de moi…_

_Et la colère qui le régnait, s'évapora._

_Maintenant, il a l'air pensif…_

-Yuuko-san a dit que… ; _commença-t-il incertain._ Tu n'as donc rien compris, hein ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?!_

_Qu'a-t-elle préparée ?!!_

_GRRR !!_

_Et c'est quoi cette question ?_

_Ne pas comprendre quoi ?_

_Le pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ? C'est ça ?_

_Yuuko et toi, vous me posez la même question…_

_Il se lève._

-Je me suis fais des idées… C'est sûrement ça…

-Domeki… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

_Je m'inquiète…_

_La manière dont il m'a dit cela était plutôt…_

… _Triste._

_Il ne s'était jamais montrer ainsi devant moi._

-On recommencera comme avant, désolé pour les problèmes que je t'ai causé.

_Il part en disant ses derniers mot…_

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte…_

_Et lui aussi, semble être perdu…_

_Qu'attend-il de moi ? Je me fais du souci, je veux savoir ce qu'il a…_

_Il me dit que… que ça sera comme avant mais… j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne encore plus l'un de l'autre._

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Domeki ne me fait pas ça…_

_J'ai mal. _

-Eh idiot !

_Il était vite revenu…_

-Oui…

-Tâches de faire gaffe et à ne pas faire de connerie !

- Raaaaaahhhh !!! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir espèce de … !!

_Domeki repartit de nouveau._

_Et un léger sourire s'affiche sur mon visage…_

**A suivre.**

**

* * *

**

rewiews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!

Et merci pour les commentaires !!

* * *

Indifférence

Chapitre 5

_Je viens de chez Yuuko et j'avoue ne vraiment pas comprendre où elle voulait en venir…_

_Elle m'avait tout simplement dit que la réponse était en moi… mais que j'étais tout simplement borné et que je refusais de l'accepter… mais quoi, bon sang ?_

_En plus de ça, je me fais vraiment du souci pour Doumeki…_

_Ça vous surprend hein ? Que voulez-vous, ça m'arrive…_

_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il ne m'a pas laissé indifférent… _

_Il avait l'air triste. _

_Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi ?_

_Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je m'en sens responsable. _

_Serait-ce pour cela qu'il s'est montré si distant envers moi ?_

_Oh non… je n'espère pas… _

_Si seulement je savais le pourquoi de sa tristesse… _

_Mais il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître. Il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent. _

_Et j'avoue que ça fou hors de moi. Il pourrait m'en parler, non ? _

_Mais non, il ne veut jamais rien dire, comment je pourrais l'aider, ainsi ?! _

_Il n'y a que de rares moments où je le vois réagir…_

_Une autre réaction que son habituelle __platitude__…_

_Comme le jour où j'ai sacrifié mon œil pour sauver le sien._

_Et aussi ses airs durs quand il me demande d'entrer chez moi quand je ne me sens pas bien… _

_Puis aussi quand il a sut que je pleurais souvent… _

_Ou encore quand je m'évanouis… _

_Maintenant que j'y pense… je ne l'ai vu qu'ainsi quand il s'agissait de moi._

_Je ne l'ai vu en colère et inquiet, qu'à cause de moi. _

_C'est étrange… _

_Je rougis. _

_Ça me fait penser lorsque je me suis évanoui la dernière fois…_

_Justement ce jour là, j'avais cru qu'il essayait de … (1)_

_Je rougis comme une tomate bien mure. _

_Et si s'était le cas ?! Non, non ! _

_Jamais il ne pourrait être… surtout de moi ! _

_En plus je suis un gars de pure souche moi ! _

_Mais si cela expliquait pourquoi il rejetait toujours les filles lorsqu'elles faisaient leurs déclarations ?! _

_Quel imbécile ce Doumeki !! _

_Et puis, moi je ne l'aime pas ! Je le hais !!_

_Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre à l'idée que je pourrais… et je commence à me sentir étrangement bizarre… une sensation étrange…._

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!! _

_De plus, ça expliquerait bien ce que m'avait dit Yuuko…_

– Flash-back – Watanuki était devant sa patronne, il semblait être furax contre elle. Est-ce habituel de le voir ainsi ? Oui bien sûr, mais là s'était différent, ce n'était pas pour lui.

La sorcière des dimensions, elle, souriait bêtement. Là aussi c'était presque habituel, surtout quand elle s'attendait à entendre se qu'elle prévoyait déjà, mais là, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle attendait que son gentil esclave lui pose ses questions.

-Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils, je ne vois pas le mal. Et je vois qu'il les a appliqué.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?!

Il était à bout, il détestait quand elle se mêlait de ses affaires.

Cependant, il semblait effrayé lorsqu'il vit sa patronne s'approcher de lui tout en lui affichant un air presque sévère… voir Yuuko ainsi était toujours effrayant.

- Il voulait savoir ce que tu ressentais pour lui…

- Pardon ?!!

-Alors je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils en bonne amie que je suis !; rajouta-t-elle en riant. – Fin du flash-back.

_Ce que je ressens pour lui ?_

_Je commence à tout comprendre… _

_S'il s'est montré si distant envers moi, c'était juste pour voir si sa me rendrait triste ?_

_Je me souviens qu'il s'était excusé pour ça… il dut se croire égoïste._

_En tout cas, le conseil de Yuuko à fonctionner. _

_Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ?_

…

_Je viens de me réveiller. _

_Pourtant… je ne suis plus dans le même endroit. _

_Je ne suis plus dans ma chambre, couché dans mon lit. _

_Je m'assis sur le banc d'un grand jardin. _

_Je lève la tête et je vois un temple… on dirait celui de Doumeki… _

_Je ne me sens pas très bien… _

-Bonjour Watanuki, bien dormi ?_; dit une voix soudainement à coté de moi. _

_-_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!;_ sursautais-je de suite. _

_C'est Doumeki !!_

_Je suis de nouveau rouge, je ne peux plus le voir !_

_Je suis trop mal à l'aise…_

_De la fumée vient gêner mes narines…_

_Une odeur de cigarette…_

_Haruka-san ?_

_Je me tourne vers lui._

_Assis à coté de moi, i__l me sourit et il fume. _

_C'est bien lui. _

_Serais-je encore dans un rêve ? _

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas mon petit-fils.

-Pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ?

-Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu ne trouves pas ?; dit-il en riant.

- Mais je…. !!!

_Euh !!_

_Il va pas si mettre non plu, si ?! _

_Bon d'accord, c'est son grand-père… _

_Et il veut le bien pour son petit-fils…_

_Mais là !! _

_Mes joues sont en feux et ça m'énerve… _

_Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça !_

-Vu ta réaction, je peux m'apercevoir que c'est réciproque !

_Trop tard !_

-Mais ça ne va pas la tête !!!

_Ça lui fait rire, il se moque de moi !_

_Réciproque ?! Mais que veut-il dire bon sang ?_

_Il est juste venu me voir pour me dire ça ou bien ?!_

_Je ne veux même plus comprendre !_

_Ils me font tous flipper avec leurs conneries !_

_Je ne le regarde plus._

-Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas le voir !! Je le déteste ! Chaque fois que je vois sa tronche j'ai envie de foutre mon poing dans sa gueule !

_Il rit encore. _

_C'est clair, il se fout de moi ! _

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…_

_Je ne fais que me défendre… _

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?;_ demanda-t-il en finissant sa clope._

_Je… je lui ai déjà dit que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre Doumeki._

_Mais il est vrai que je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est vraiment ce que je pense…_

_Puisque moi-même je ne sais même plus quoi y penser…_

_Doumeki a toujours été là pour moi…_

_Il est un des seuls à se soucier de moi…_

_Il prend toujours soins de moi…_

_Et c'est vrai…_

_Sa présence ma terriblement manqué…_

_Il m'a manqué._

_J'en ai pleurer… je voulais le voir… toujours le voir…_

_Ne pas être séparé de lui…_

_Mais lui qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi ?_

_J'ai toujours été chiant avec lui… c'est lui qui devrait me détester…_

_Et il est toujours là pour me protéger et quand j'ai besoin de lui…_

_Puis j'avoue prendre un certain plaisir de lui faire la cuisine et voir à quel point il apprécie…_

_C'est ce qui nous rapprochait lui et moi._

_Je me sens si bizarre…._

_Serait-ce …_

_Je suis encore rouge, me rendant compte de l'évidence…_

_Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr… c'est difficile…_

_Haruka-san me sourit._

_Aurait-il lu mes pensées ?_

-Et si tu allais le voir ? Et le lui demander toi-même ? Tu pourrais faire de l'ordre dans ton esprit…. ;_dit-il sereinement._

_Il n'a pas tord…_

_Mais ce n'est pas si simple._

_Enfin bon !_

_Faut que je mette des trucs au clair avec lui !_

_Par contre…_

_Comment je vais me comporter envers lui ?!_

_Voila je suis stressé TToTT_

_Je te hais Doumeki !!!_

A suivre !

* * *

(1) Lorsque Doumeki a essayé de l'embrasser…

Voila Il vous a plu ? J'espère !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Et merci pour les commentaires !!

Je devais finir la fic sur ce chapitre... mais voila kwa XD lol

* * *

Indifférence

Chapitre 6

_C'est déjà la fin des cours._

_Le début du week-end…_

_Me revoilà avec cet imbécile…_

_Je ne sais absolument pas comment me comporter._

_Je devrais faire comme d'habitude ?_

_Non._

_C'est devenu compliqué de faire comme si de rien n'était._

_Je suis dans tous mes états._

_Je stress toujours quand il s'agit d'aller lui parler._

_Pire encore, il l'a très bien remarqué._

_Il doit sans doute me prendre pour un taré…_

_Je me suis comporté assez bizarrement…_

_Toute la journée._

_Je me sens hyper étrange quand je suis avec lui._

_J'ai des douleurs à l'estomac._

_Et là, enfin, j'ose lui parler._

_Lui parler de ce qui se passe…_

_…entre nous._

_Mais n'allez pas croire des choses, hein ?!_

_Je rougis de nouveau._

_Rah !! Marre à la fin !_

_Il me regarde, je détourne de suite les yeux._

-Doumeki… ; _murmurais-je timidement. _

-Oui ?

_On descend cote à cote les escaliers pour nous diriger vers la sortie._

_Cette fois, je ne dois pas tenter de défiler…_

_Même si j'ai une forte envie qu'Himawari-chan vienne de suite nous tenir compagnie._

_Mais puisque je suis le pire de tout les malchanceux…_

_Puis plus on descend et plus je surprends…_

_… plusieurs filles qui ont les yeux rivé vers notre direction._

_Où plutôt vers lui, qui est souvent le centre de leurs discussions._

_Elles ne peuvent vraiment pas regarder ailleurs ?!_

_Elles m'énervent…_

_Qu'elles contemplent autre chose que cet imbécile !_

_Oyee… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

_Je ne suis quand même pas jaloux, si ?_

_Là c'est sûr… je déraille complètement._

-Alors ?

_On est arrivé à l'entrée._

_J'ai la nette impression que tout passe à vitesse éclaire quand je suis avec lui._

_Il me regarde l'air anxieux…_

_Je dois vraiment paraître bizarre._

_C'est juste plus fort que moi._

-Je me demandais si… on pouvait discuter…

_Voilà Watanuki !_

_Tu as enfin sortit cette putain de phrase !_

_Tu as reçu le prix Nobel de l'ironie pour avoir osé dire une simple phrase à ce Doumeki !_

_Bravo ! Je t'applaudis !_

_Pour quel idiot je me fais passer encore, moi ?_

_Il me regarde surpris ou plutôt…perplexe._

_Tu m'étonnes, j'aurais sans doute réagis pareil._

_Ce n'est pas ma faute si…_

_Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive plus à te parler comme avant._

_Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive plus à te regarder comme avant._

_Je n'y peux rien si je suis devenu…_

_« Amoureux » de toi… !_

_D'un seul coup, j'ai une grosse douleur à la poitrine._

_J'aime Doumeki._

_Oui, je le pense enfin._

_Je ne voulais pas m'y faire à cette idée._

_J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit._

_J'ai pris le temps pour l'accepter, mais…_

_J'en suis certain maintenant._

_Oui… je l'aime._

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à ton avis, là ?

_Pardon ?!_

_C'est tout ce qu'il me trouve à rajouter ?!_

_Après tout le mal que j'ai pris pour lui sortir ses mots là ?!_

_Bon ok, j'aurais pu trouver autre chose !_

_Mais il pouvait au moins me comprendre !_

_Comme il l'a toujours fait !_

_Je pensais qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert ?_

_Où il fait juste exprès par plaisir de me mettre en pétard ?!_

_Et si c'était justement le cas ?_

_Sa manière à lui de me mettre plus à l'aise ?_

_Sûrement, il se bouche une oreille cet enfoiré !_

-Mais t'es vraiment qu'un gros con !

-C'est celui qui dit qui est ; _rajouta-t-il calmement en gardant ses oreilles bouchées._

-Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?!

_J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui donner le coup du siècle._

_Mais je ne peux que me retenir…_

_C'est embarrassant de faire ça devant tout le monde._

_Je me contente alors de le fixer sévèrement._

_Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

_Vous n'allez pas me croire…_

_Il sourit._

_Ça y est, je peux mourir !_

_Doumeki me sourire… kyaaa (L) !_

_Je détourne de nouveau le regard._

_Pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mes rougeurs naissantes…_

_Ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu, ni le moment de me montrer ainsi…_

_Je ne voudrais pas paraître louche._

_Ça lui va bien le sourire, dommage qu'il ne le fasse pas souvent._

_Hum ?! Il aime bien que je lui gueule dessus c'est ça ?_

_Bizarre comme mec…_

_Je le sens bouger, il se dirige vers un couloir._

_Il va où ?_

-Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Tu as oublié ? J'ai bientôt une compétition, je dois aller à mon entraînement.

-Ah oui…

_Ta compète de tir à l'arc…_

_Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié._

_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un entraînement._

_Pfff… t'as tout gâché !_

_Bon bah… c'est pour une autre fois !_

_Pas le choix de toute manière._

_Ça t'amuse de me torturer ainsi l'esprit ?_

_Où tu ne veux simplement pas me parler ?_

_Imbécile !_

-Avoues plutôt que tu te défiles !

-Je ne suis pas un trouillard, moi.

-Ca insinue quoi ça ?!

-Tu as parfaitement compris.

_Grrrr !_

_Il a vraiment le don pour m'énerver !_

_Il se retourne vers moi._

-Tu m'attends ? Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. Tu peux venir voir aussi si tu veux.

_Il s'en va._

_Il sait très bien que je vais l'attendre._

_Puisque je l'ai toujours fais._

_Je soupire._

_Je stresse encore plus qu'avant._

_J'imagine qu'on discutera après._

-Watanuki-kun !

_Je me tourne vers cette voix._

_C'est ma très chère Himawari-chan !_

_C'est bon mon cœur cesse de battre en chamade._

_Elle me libère de toutes mes craintes._

_J'ai bien de la chance de la croiser aujourd'hui !_

_Elle est toute étincelante…_

_Qui n'irait pas mieux en la regardant ?_

-Himawari-chan ! Dis, ça te dirais de venir avec moi voir Doumeki tirer sur des cordes ?

-Je ne dis pas non ! Je suis si heureuse de savoir que vous vous êtes réconcilié tous les deux !

_Je suis mal à l'aise…_

_Si seulement elle savait la vérité…_

_J'espère qu'elle ne me jugera pas en mal._

_Et qu'elle ne me verra pas différemment…_

-Tu lui as déjà avoué tes sentiments ?! Je savais que vous finiriez par vous mettre ensemble, vous vous entendez si bien !

_Ça y est. Je suis blanc._

_Je tombe sur le choc en plein sol._

_Comment se fait-il que tout le monde soit au courant ?_

_C'est sûrement à cause de cette vipère de Yuuko !_

_Je vous jure que si je la vois, elle… !!_

_Je me relève…_

_… très gêné._

_En plus il s'agit de ma Himawari-chan !_

_Et elle ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?_

-Non, pas encore… ; dis-je tout rouge.

-Je te souhaite bon courage alors, Watanuki-kun !

_Elle est vraiment trop mignonne._

_Au moins je peux voir qu'elle n'a pas craqué sur Doumeki…_

_… et moi non plus par la même occasion. _

_Mais c'est une véritable amie…_

_**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O O°O O°O°O°O°O°O°**  
_

-Bon, je pars de ce coté, passé un bon week-end ! A lundi !

_Himawari-chan vient de me laisser seul avec Doumeki._

_Je me sentais tellement rassuré quand elle était là…_

_Me voila seul avec lui…_

_Fuir ou ne pas fuir ?_

_Je mettrais bien notre discussion à un autre jour._

_Ou peut-être que par chance il a oublié ?_

_Mais vu que je suis malchanceux…_

_On continue à marcher sur ce trottoir…_

_Sans nous dire un mot._

_Que c'est pesant…_

_Je dirais bien quelque chose…_

_Mais quoi ?_

_Je n'ai qu'à dire que je dois aller bosser chez Yuuko-san._

_Elle, elle va bien me faire chier dés que je la verrais._

_Cependant… je suis en train de me rendre compte d'une chose._

-Doumeki… nous allons à ton temple…

-Bah c'est chez moi, c'est toi qui me suis.

-Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ?!

_Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher ?!_

_C'est bien ce que je pensais !_

_Il a oublié que je voulais qu'on parle !_

_Rah ! Si c'est comme ça je me tire !_

_Il ne veut pas de ma compagnie de toute manière._

_Je n'ai qu'à rien lui dire et garder tout ça pour moi !_

_Même si c'est lui qui a arrangé toute cette histoire avec Yuuko !_

_Et qui me dit qu'il ressent la même chose ?_

_Vu comme il se comporte avec moi, il doit me haïr !_

_Manquerait plus que ça, tiens…_

-Bon, salut… ; _dis-je en m'éloignant de lui avant qu'il ne me retienne par le bras._

-Je croyais que tu me connaissais plus que ça, Watanuki.

-Pas ma faute si t'es si compliqué… ; _rajoutais-je en commencent à craindre la suite._

-Tu sais pourtant bien que j'aime te voir en colère, non ? Tu n'as pas à prendre ce que je dis au pied de la lettre.

-Là… je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre ; _boudais-je_.

_Il me lâche._

_Mais il ne bouge pas._

_Je commence vraiment à craindre !_

_Que veux-tu Doumeki ? _

_Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il aimait juste m'embêter…_

_Qu'il n'y avait donc rien de méchant…_

_Il me laisserait donc le suivre ?_

_Je dois avouer que j'aime aussi lui crier dessus… _

_S'il savait, il se foutrait bien de ma tronche._

_J'ai le cœur qui rebat à tout rompre…_

_Et mon ventre me fait de nouveau mal… _

_Que dois-je faire ?_

_Lui demander des explications ?_

_Ou lui dire directement que je… _

_C'est peut-être un peu trop rapide ?_

-Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez moi.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'invite pas chez les gens…

-Ah… la ferme.

_Je lui tire la langue. _

_Ça me fait un peu de bien de le chicaner. _

_Chacun son tour !_

-Et puis, tu voulais qu'on parle, non ? Alors allons chez moi, on y sera plus à l'aise.

_Gloups !_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi comprendre à ce qu'il vient de dire !_

_Il n'a pas oublié… rassurant !_

_On y sera plus à l'aiseeeeeeeeeee !! _

_Oh, non… je veux rentrer TToTT !!_

-Euh…tout compte fait… une autre fois…

_Il me regarde pensif. _

_Il doit vraiment se demander de quoi je veux lui parler._

_Tu me répondrais si je te le demande ?_

_Si je te demandais pourquoi tu as demandé ça à Yuuko ?_

_Tu me le dirais ?_

_J'ai juste peur de ce que tu pourrais dire…_

_Ou pire encore…_

_Ce qui pourrait se produire…_

-Espèce de froussard !

-Je ne suis pas un froussard !

_°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O O°O O°O°O°O°O°O° _

_Ma fierté a été encore de nouveau plus forte que moi._

_Me voila assit en face de lui sur le tatami. _

_Nous buvons une bonne tasse de thé noir…_

_Fait par moi bien évidement._

_Je suis aussi sa bonne !_

-Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Doumeki, Yuuko-san m'a parler de ta visite… elle m'a aussi raconté pourquoi tu t'étais subitement éloigné de moi…

Doumeki me regarde surpris.

A suivre !

* * *

Voila Il vous a plu ? J'espère ! rewiiiewwwwws please!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic!

J'ai eu du mal à le terminer ...

J'espère que cette fin vous plait quand même TToTT

Et merci surtout de l'avoir suivie !

* * *

Indifférence

Chapitre 7

"Alors ? Tu as sûrement quelque chose à me dire. "

J'ai du mal à y croire ! J'ai réussi à fermer son clapet !

Qui aurait cru que ça pourrait m'arriver un jour ?!

Par contre, est-ce censé être une bonne chose ?

Voir Doumeki ne sachant quoi dire c'est…

Victorieux ? Evidement ! Mais quoi d'autre ?

Effrayant ? Oh oui, ça craint…

Car si lui-même ne sait pas quoi dire…

Que devrais-je dire moi ? « Laisse tomber » ?

Jamais ! Il a des explications à me donner!

Même si…

Il me fait peur.

Il bouge, il se lève.

Que dois-je faire que dois-je faire ?!

Il ne va quand même pas fuir la discussion, si ?

Et c'est moi qu'il traite de froussard après ça ?

J'ai envie de rire, mais tu me connais…

Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux.

Je veux que tu me dises la vérité !

"Elle…a rajouté autre chose ? " demanda-t-il sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

Doumeki, tu me fais vraiment flipper quand tu t'y mets.

Bien sûr, elle m'a dit pourquoi tu as fait ça.

Qu'elle t'avait conseillé d'être distant envers moi…

Pour savoir ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Mais moi, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche !

Et puis, tu crois que je te hais pour avoir fait ça ?

Pour être ainsi le centre des mes pensées…

Que je ne pense qu'à toi…

Bah tu sais quoi ?! T'as réussi ton coup enfoiré !

Que ressens-tu pour moi, Doumeki ?

Je rougis, voila que je remets ça.

Je n'ose pas imaginer ta réaction si je te le disais à voix haute.

De plus, je ne sais pas si tu… pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

S'il te plait, dis-le moi… je serais sage cette fois.

"J'attend juste que se soit toi qui me le dise" murmurais-je.

Ce que c'est frustrant ce silence !

C'est tellement rare ce genre de situation !

Il soupir, aurait-il peur de me le dire ?

Où je lui fais simplement chier en lui rappelant cette histoire ?

Peut-être les deux, il n'y a que lui qui sait…

En voyant qu'il ne veut pas répondre, je continue :

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? "

"Tu vas me traiter de tout les noms et me prendre pour un détraqué si je te le disais. "

Je commence gentiment à m'énerver…

Est-ce si dur à dire ?

Tu te soutirais beaucoup mieux, tu sais ?!

Je vois que tu vas mal désormais… s'il te plait dis-le moi…

Et si c'est ce que je pense, c'est réciproque…

Enfin, j'espère… je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Mon cœur bas de plus en plus que les secondes passent.

Crache le morceau !

J'ai une idée, dois-je te provoquer ?

Je sais, c'est mal, mais si je dois te secouer !

"Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je me tire ! Yuuko-san doit m'attendre ! "

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la porte…

Va-t-il me retenir ? Comme il l'a toujours fait ?

Je l'ouvre, toujours aucune réaction de sa part…

Non mais tu vas te bouger, oui ?!

Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il s'y met lui !

"Je sais que tu ne franchira pas cette porte, Watanuki"

Et merde, il m'a eut !

Je renferme la porte brutalement pour bien que cet abruti l'entende !

Que dois-je faire avec toi, hein ?

Bon ok… J'en rougis d'avance…

Je m'approche doucement de lui, je suis face à lui…

Je le regarde et il en fait de même…

Wow, il a de trop beaux yeux !!

Raahh pas le moment de l'admirer ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Je lui fais la moue ! Oui, je lui boude !

Il va sans doute trouver quelque chose à dire !

Bah quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?!

Raah ça va, j'a compris !... je me lance, je vais le rassurer !

Eh ! On n'échange pas un peu les rôles là ?!

Allez… je prend mon courage à deux mains !

Je ne peux plus le regarder en face…

"Tu sais… je ne t'ai jamais détesté, bien au contraire. "

Kyaaa ! Ma phrase porte à confusion ! Que va-t-il penser ?!

Je n'ose vraiment plus le regarder, honte à moi !

Je me demande comment il a réagit à ce que je viens de lui dire…

Il doit certainement être surpris, c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

Dorénavant, je suis mort de peur…

Je tremble un peu mais mes jambes refusent de bouger…

Afin que je ne puisse pas m'échapper de cette situation embarrassante.

C'est fait, c'est fait. Je ne regrette pas…

Pourtant, j'appréhende un peu sa réaction… Malgré ça, j'attends.

J'attends les paroles du principal intéressé.

'' Doumeki, dis-moi pourquoi…''

Me voila super gentil avec cet idiot, j'ai pas l'habitude !

Et qu'est-ce qui me prend d'être ainsi, hein ?!

Puis ce rougissement qui ne veut pas me lâcher, raah !!

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chercher à ce quoi il peut penser !

Je vais craquer s'il continue à rester muet ! Allez, dis quelque chose bon sang !

J'en peux plus !

…

Hé ! Il fout quoi là ?! Doumeki ?!

Il me prend le visage de ses mains…

Et sans que je sente le coup venir… il m'embrasse.

Doumeki m'embrasse !! Il m'embrasse !!

Il a les lèvres douces pour un robuste comme lui.

J'ai du mal à y croire, il m'embrasse !

Quand je pense que j'ai souvent imaginé ce moment ces derniers jours…

Et là, il m'embrasse pour de vrai !

Je réponds enfin à son tendre baiser…

Je ne le repousse pas contrairement à ce qu'il doit imaginer.

Donc c'est bien ça, sa réponse ? Il… m'aime ?

Pourquoi ai-je prit autant de temps ?

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on s'embrasse…

Je m'en fous, je suis bien là…

Mais comme il a tant l'habitude… il rompt le baiser ! L'imbécile !

Oyeee ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?!

Les joues encore rougies, je me crois dans un rêve….

Un rêve pourtant vrai…

Non, je ne te crierais pas dessus, ne t'en fais pas.

L'émotion est plus que présente…

Je le regarde avec insistance.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi je…

"Hé… il ne faut pas pleurer…" dit-il inquiet.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente responsable.

C'est juste que je me sens vraiment idiot…

J'ai la grosse impression que je me cachais mes sentiments depuis longtemps…

Et lui il a dut attendre tout ce temps.

Il en a sûrement souffert, peut-être plus que moi…

Mais quel gros imbécile.

Je suis si désolé, si j'avais su plus tôt…

Il sèche des ses doigts quelques larmes.

"Tu as fait couler beaucoup de larmes par ma faute… je…"

"Non, c'est la mienne. " ; coupais-je.

Je ne veux plus que tu dises de bêtises.

Ne vois-tu pas que c'est réciproque ?...

Où dois-je moi aussi te le montrer ?

Ça me rend mal à l'aise… de faire à ce à quoi je pense…

Mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Je dois me lancer.

Je passe doucement mes bras autour de son coup…

Il ne bouge pas, l'aurais-je paralysé ? hihi.

Je me soulève un peu…

Et ne le laissant pas le choix, je joins mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je l'embrasse…

Comprenant ce que cela signifie, il m'entoure de ses bras et se laisser aller au baiser…

Se baiser est différant de l'autre…

Doumeki y donne toute sa tendresse et sa passion…

Une fois les lèvres séparées…

Je vois quelque chose qui m'est rare de voir.

Il me sourit.

J'en rougis encore plus.

Woah… Doumeki sourire…

Finalement, la journée c'est très bien terminée.

Ce matin, je suis à ses cotés.

Je le regarde dormir…

Impossible de ne pas y résister.

Il est beau ainsi…

Je soupir de bien être, j'aime bien fait de rester là…

Alors que je n'étais pas du tout…

Vraiment PAS DU TOUT…

D'accord de passer la nuit ici !

Lorsqu'il avait insisté, je croyais que cet imbécile voulait me sauter dessus !

D'ailleurs… il a eu une de ces bosses…

J'ai dut lui faire jurer haut et fort pour qu'il ne me touche pas…

Bah quoi ?!

Psychologiquement, je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de chose !

Pas encore ! Chaque chose en son temps !

Je ne me suis jamais préparé à ça…

Il a tenu sa promesse… je dois avouer que j'ai flippé.

Mais je lui fais confiance…

"Le petit déjeuner Watanuki… soupe de miso…"

"Quoi ?! "

Voila la première chose qu'il me dit au réveil !

Sympa le mec ! Je ne suis pas sa bonne !

Il ne pense vraiment qu'à son ventre ! Grrrr

Quand je pense que je viens de dire qu'il était adorable…

Mon œil oui !

Je prends mon coussin entre mes mains…

Prêt à le lui lancer de sa gueule.

Cependant, il fait quelque chose à lequel je ne m'y attendais pas…

Il se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui…

J'en rougis de cette intention qu'il me porte…

C'est… mignon !

Doumeki est toujours endormi, il parlait dans son sommeil…

C'est quand même qu'un grand mangeur !

Je ne pense pas pouvoir être motivé à sortir de cette chaleur…

Oui… je l'aime vraiment…

Et je ne suis pas prêt à sortir de cette demeure du week-end…

J'ai hâte de dire à ma Himawari-chan que ça a marché !

Elle sera sûrement contente !

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment…

Merci… merci Doumeki…

Fin

* * *

Yuuko : Et moi alors ?! On ne me dit pas merci ?! Et j'attends toujours mon saké ! … Watanuki… tu vas me le payer cher ! Rah, les jeunes de nos jours… aucun respect !

Martel : Mais euh… moi aussi il m'a oublié TToTT

J'espère qu'il vous a plu éè ...

J'ai une idée de fic pour XXXholic  
Donc je ferais p-ê bientot une autre fic sur le DomWata!


End file.
